


Awkward Strangers

by BTS_mad



Category: EXO, GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bad Injuries, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure what's happening with relationships yet, It's not weird!!!, M/M, Teacher- Jaebum, Teacher- Mark, Teacher- Seokjin, Teacher- Yoongi, fight, i have no clue, i'm kinda making it up as I go along, idk - Freeform, more characters later - Freeform, starts interesting..., uhhhhh, who knows...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_mad/pseuds/BTS_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung meet in a pretty weird place... They think the other is cute...</p><p>Then it turns out Jinyoung has a new teacher... Not good!</p><p>I'm no good at these, sorrryyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p>As always, I'll update this and make it look better once I write more chapters <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... oh fuck ...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, It's me with another fic. I hope you like this one... Idk... I'll admit that I actually asked my 6-year-old sister for help... aha
> 
> See you at the end 
> 
> ENJOYYY!!!!

Ever since he was a little boy, Jinyoung had always been fascinated by dance. It was the only thing that he ever kept to. He'd gone through liking many other things, like race cars or drawing but dancing was always his most loved thing.

 

It took many years to finally convince his parents to let him take classes. Within those years of being by himself, he had already taught himself how to do things that even well trained dancers couldn't do. In school he didn't have the best experience. He was laughed at and pushed around just because he knew how to do the splits or an awesome cartwheel.

 

Even College sucked just as bad!

But then Unitversity came. The best years of his life! These were the years that he got to pick what he did that would count as useful towards the rest of his life. Obviously, he picked dance.

 

He loved his teacher to bits. She was a calm person who respected everyone for who they were, what there ability was and well, she was just an amazing women. Not that she was much older then them really though. To him, it was a matter of 2 or something years.

 

Nothing could go wrong for him now. He had amazing friends who were also insanely talented and he got to dance every single day. To him, he was in heaven!

 

~~~

 

Jinyoung was woken up by the large crashing and banging of god knows what in his shared flat. He wasn't one to always desperately need sleep or stay in bed until afternoon or lunch time, but when he was woken up at 4:30 in the goddamn morning during the last week of summer break, he was pretty pissed. Groaning loudly, he rolled out of bed in only his underwear and a comic T-shirt. Opening his bedroom door, he was blinded by every single light that they had in the flat. He walked into the kitchens to find his room mate bent over many pots and pans that had clearly fallen on the floor.

 

"What the fuck Namjoon?" He moaned, voice still carrying its croaky sleepiness.

 

Namjoon looked up at him, his face showing an apologetic look. That was when Jinyoung saw the tears rolling down his incredibly pale face. As if noticing his worried stare, Namjoon held out his left arm, showing a deep cut from his wrist to the crook of his elbow. Jinyoung wanted to kick himself for now noticing all the blood sooner. Instead, instead he rushed to the aid of his best friend.

 

"What did you do?" He questioned.

 

"I was trying to cook breakfast as I have work in like an hour. I was getting pans out of the cupboard but I tripped and the knife in my hand caught my arm. But it's fine, just a scratch. No biggie." He laughed but his face showed his pain.

 

"Namjoon, you need stitches! We have to go to the hospital!"

 

The elder groaned loudly.

 

~~~

 

Hospitals were something that Jinyoung had always disliked. He had no really bad memories of them or anything, they just made his head spin due to the overwhelming brightness and smells. He was currently tucked away in the darkest corners in the waiting room whilst he waited for Namjoon to come back out, stitches in tow. He felt pretty awkward, sat in a room full of people he didn't know. Usually he would of just sat in his phone, but due to the rush to try and get Namjoon here before he got sick, he left it on his night stand.

 

"Excuse me?" His thoughts were interrupted by a boy who looked around his age. He was stood directly in front of Jinyoung, looking down at him. It made him blush. His hair seemed to mirror his exactly, black and tousled on his head. His brown orbs seemed intimidating but the rest of his face was soft. He was smiling gently down at him (more blushing), his teeth slightly touching his bottom lip. _'He has nice lips'_ Jinyoung thought.

 

"Y... Yes?" He stuttered to the stranger.

 

"May I sit next to you? It's the last free seat." His voice was deep and calming and insanely calming. Something Jinyoung would love to fuck. _'Wait, what the fuck'_ he mentally kicked himself for thinking it.

 

Instead of answering, he nodded, afraid of the words that would have come out of his mouth. He moved over slightly to give the. boy a bit of room, not that it mattered. They were individual chairs.

 

The boy sat down and pulled out his phone. They both sat in silence for 10 minutes. Jinyoung was pretty sure it beat all the other awkward moments in his life and would beat all to come. They were sat in complete silence, whilst his left side was pushed up against the cute boys right side. And just when he was hating on life, the boys phone started to ring. It wasn't just a slight vibrate, no. It was on full volume, blurting out 'fantastic baby' by BIGBANG.

 

"I'm so sorry!" He whispered in his ear, then answered the call with a quick swipe of his thumb, "hello?"

 

"I'm at the hospital."

 

"No, no. I'm fine Hyung. I just sprained my wrist or something..."

 

"Seokjin Hyung, stop worrying!" He laughed. It was a good laugh. _'Such a sexy laugh'_

 

He did, indeed, have a bandage wrapped around his right wrist. He felt like he might need to go and get his eyes checked after this. How was it taking him this long to notice things? It was a neat bandage, one that the nurses must have done because it looked far to neat for anyone out of hospital experience to do. It was cute.

 

What Jinyoung didn't realize, he had been staring at the boys wrist for so long, he didn't see that he had ended his phone call and was not watching the stranger with a smirk on his face.

 

"You're cute." He laughed at Jinyoung.

 

This caused Jinyoung to blush insanely, his face looking like a tomato within seconds. This just caused the stranger to laugh even more. Never had he met someone so awkward in all of his 22 years of life.

 

"Do you speak at all?"

 

"Y... Yes... I do..." Jinyoung stuttered, almost kicking himself for people so strange.

 

"That's good," They were sat facing each other, the stranger taller so he was looking down at Jinyoung slightly, the smirk still playing around on his lips, "My names Jaebum by the way."

 

"I'm Jinyoung... I'm sorry. I don't do talking to new people much. That's probably why I have the same friends as I did before I was awkward as hell. But then you get me talking and I can't seem to stop. Sorry." Dude, get it together.

 

"Oh I am your total opposite. I love talking to new people but apparently I'm too... I don't really know. It's just that not many people ever talk back. I had this friend when I was younger, he came to school with me for like years, and every time I got a bit too 'in someone's face', he would flick an elastic band on my wrist. I haven't spoken to him in years, we lost contact when he moved away, but I still wear it on my wrist." He held up his left, non twisted arm to show the elastic band.

 

"That's some true friendship then. How come you never tried looking for him?" Jinyoung didn't know why, but he was fascinated by the whole story. It was like being in a movie. Or a fan fiction...

 

"Well, we were only like 12 and we weren't allowed on social media or anything then. Then when I did get it, I started having all these doubts that he had made new friends and that he wouldn't want to talk to me again. So I never tried. Super Jaebum and Smart Namjoon will never be again." He joked, although he looked sad about the whole thing.

 

"Wait... his name was Namjoon?"

 

"Yeah... Kim Namjoon. Why?"

 

"As in Kim Namjoon, originally from Goyang but moved to Seoul when he was 12 because his parents had to move for work?"

 

"Yes! That is him. Wait, how do you know that?" Jaebum looked excited as well as insanely confused.

 

"He's my best friend! We've been roommates for like 3 years. He always told me about his amazing childhood best friend. He made you sound like a saint, which you probably are but yeah..." Jinyoung was almost bouncing on his chair.

 

"Can I have his number or come and see him or something. Actually no, that was weird of me to ask, don't worry."

 

"I'm not taking you to him, you can see him for yourself." Jinyoung pointed to a boy coming towards them.

 

Namjoon now wore a large bandage, very similar to Jaebum's, around his arm. He still looked a little pale but Jinyoung was sure going to get some breakfast would help with that. His green hair sat surprising flat on his head. Since he cut it shorter, he never seemed to have his awesome crazy bed hair. It kind of made him sad, it was a good look. He smiled as he got closer, all teeth and wide mouthed. Jinyoung couldn't help but think of their friend Taehyung and his box smile. They had been spending a lot of time together working on projects for there joint creative writing class, it was no surprise they were picking up traits.

 

Once Namjoon was finally stood in front of them, he took a look at the boy sat next to Jinyoung. He wanted to laugh at his crazy hair which fell in his eyes. His eyes... Why did they feel so familiar. He couldn't pin point where he knew them from. That was until the boy smiled up at him, Namjoon gasping in realization.

 

"Jaebumie!" Namjoon almost shouted and brought the older boy into a hug.

 

Jaebum had been Namjoons really young childhood best friend. They had lived next door to each other back in there home town and had gone to the same school for many years. He remembered the boys many silent times as well as his over excited times whenever he met someone new. He always pinned a band on his wrist. Looking at the wrist now, nearly 10 years later, he saw that it was still there. Still on his, no longer child skinny wrist.

 

"Namjoonie!" He spoke into the younger's shoulder. He had gotten taller (finally) and now he was the one who had to look up to talk to him.

 

"What are you doing here? Like why are you in the hospital? And why are you in Seoul? Is everything okay? Are your parents okay? Oh my god, please tell me something didn't happen to them!" Namjoon went on and on and on with so many questions that he wanted to tell his long lost best friend, who laughed at him.

 

"My parents are fine Joonie. Great actually. My sister is married now and is pregnant! I came to Seoul to go to University, I'm training to be a dance teacher," _Jinyoung may have just fallen in love with him,_ "and I sprained my wrist, no biggie. Why are you in the hospital?"

 

"Jinyoung beat me up. Vicious little kid!" Namjoon smirked.

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Sorry Youngie. I caught my arm on a knife and cut a little bit too deep. I don't even know how it happened." Namjoon shrugged.

 

"It happened because you are so clumsy." Jinyoung explained the story to Jaebum, who just laughed at how clumsy and childish Namjoon still was.

 

After a little more conversation, mostly between Jaebum and Namjoon, Jinyoung and Namjoon had to leave the hospital. They exchanged numbers with their hyung first, of course. Namjoon and Jinyoung went to a small cafe to eat breakfast. All the time, Namjoon talking about his childhood memories. Jinyoung just listened and thought about the cute face of Jaebum.

 

\---

 

Message from: UNKNOWN  
Hey stranger!

 

Who is this?

  
Message from: UNKNOWN  
Sorry, it's Jaebum

 

Jinyoung quickly saved the number into his contacts before replying.

 

Oh, hey Hyung

  
Message from: Cutie  
We should meet up next weekend!

  
Sounds good, but it depend how much homework I have

  
Message from: Cutie  
But it's only the first week of term...

  
All the more reason to have piles of homework Hyung

  
Message from: Cutie  
I guess I'll have to keep on messaging you to find out then

  
Smooth...

  
Message from: Cutie  
IKR!!! I'll let you sleep now. Good luck on your first day back!

  
Thank youuu! Good luck on whatever you're doing

  
Message from: Cutie  
Thanks... I'm working in a school or something for a year

  
WOW!! Good luck then! Night Hyung

  
Message from: Cutie  
Night Jinyoungie ;P

 

\---

 

Jaebum felt like crying when his alarm began to scream at him at 6 a'clock in the morning. He really hadn't missed any of this at all. He clicked snooze and curled back up into his warm duvet. That was when a pair of hands were pulling the warmness away. He groaned at the them to "kindly piss off". The unknown person replied by jumping on him with all of their body weight, knocking the air out of him. He finally opened his eyes to see a ball of blonde hair.

 

"Hyung!!!!" He moaned, trying to push the person off.

 

"You are going to be late Jaebumie! Get up! I've made pancakes... I know they're your favorite." Seokjin teased, as he got up and let the boy do whatever he needed to do.

 

Jaebum got out of bed and got straight into the shower. This must be the first time he had ever been able to do this. Living with 3 other boys, there was always a que for the bathroom. They always tried to make sure that Seokjin went last as he took so long but he always seemed to wake up before everyone else and would steal it from them all. Apart from that, living as a group wasn't so bad. There was always someone to talk to or play video games or something like that.

 

When he got out of the shower, he dressed into trackies and a white "too big" T-shirt. He would spend the day teaching dance, wearing a suit or skinny jeans probably wasn't the best option. He towel dried his hair and then combed it to the side a bit so that it looked pretty good. He was surprised of how 'good' he looked so early in the morning. He was definitely thankful for it, would be a bit embarrassing to walk into class with your head looking like a hedgehog. When he had finished getting ready, he went in search for breakfast and hopefully, everyone else.

 

When he walked into the shared kitchen, he saw that he was the last one to be ready. Seokjin was stood over the cooker, flipping pancakes and smiling to himself every time he didn't drop one. Yoongi was writing in his notebook -probably lyrics- and Mark was sketching stuff onto his art book. A closer look showed that he was drawing all of them. They were all sat around a cat and all laughing a cooing and it's cuteness.

 

"Good morning." Jaebum said, as he sat down next to Yoongi, opposite Mark.

 

"Fuck off..." Came the murmur from his Hyung next to him.

 

"YOONGI! LANGUAGE!" Seokjin scolded him, his face one that reminded him of his mother.

 

As they ate, they chatted about how excited and nervous they were for today. They were all off to teach classes and thankfully they had all managed to get into the same place. Seoul's University for the talented (SUT). Jaebum was obviously teaching Dance, Yoongi and Seokjin were both teaching Music (Yoongi Rap and Seokjin singing) and Mark was teaching art.

 

All of them were different in some ways, but some of them were also very similar. It surprised them all how well they all managed to get along. One thing they did all share was how one minute they could be so quite you could hear a needle drop and the next minute, they were so loud you wouldn't be able to hear a giant thunderstorm right outside of the house. They lived together well.

 

They had moved in with each other when Jaebum had only been 19 so nearly 3 years ago. Since then, they had all gotten along so well and never had anything harmed there friendships. They were like a really weird family. They lived in a house, a 3 bed which they had managed to buy because Seokjin became insanely rich after his Nana died (RIP Nana). Seokjin had seen how much they all needed a home and so when he brought the house, he told them all to come and live in it with him.

 

Despite it being a 3 bedroom, they shared either way. Seokjin and Jaebum in one room and Mark and Yoongi in another. The final room was split into two parts. On one half, there was paints of all colors and everything you needed to be a freaking awesome artist. This, of course, was for Mark. On the other half was Microphones, sound machines and everything you would need to record a son and edit it like a real producer. This was Yoongi's space. Then there was the Attic. Again, this was split into two. Half of it had white walls and glossy brown floor. One of the walls was completely covered in a mirror with a large pole going across it. The dance studio was Jaebum's. Then lastly, there was Seokjin's part. It took months to finally decide what they wanted to do for him bit. Eventually they decided on an awesome bit. Every bit of the walls were completely covered in hundreds of pictures. All of them. Of them over the years they had known each other. There was also a booth. Inside it was a microphone a screen on which he could read lyrics off of. He would record many songs and then edit them in Yoongi's room and then upload them on to YouTube, as well as his daily blogs. This part of the house was Seokjin's YouTube room.

 

After eating breakfast, they all rushed out of the house and pilled into Seokjin's car. They saw no point in bringing all four when they were going to the same place. The drive there wasn't too long. Only 15 minutes. When they finally pulled into the car park, they were surprised by how many cars there were. It was a good job they only brought one car, it took them long enough just to park the one. As soon the car stopped, they all piled out. They made there way towards the front of the University school place thingy. When they entered they saw a lady stood in front of the desk. She smiled when they entered. She came towards them and cleared her throat.

 

"Hello boys, are you the Trainee teachers?" Her voice was kind but at the same time she seemed strict. It was obvious that she was the head teacher.

 

"Yes ma'me." Seokjin bowed, the other three doing the same.

 

"No no no. Please call me Noona. You will be working me as part of my team." She smiled at them. "What are your names. I know your names but I don't know who is who." She laughed sweetly.

 

"My name is Seokjin." He bowed again.

 

"I'm Mark."

 

"I'm Yoongi."

 

"Jaebum, nice to meet you Noona."

 

"It's lovely to meet you too Jaebum. So, you will be working in different part of the University. The staff members that you will be working with are in the staff room and they will take you where you need to go. It's a big place but you should get used to it in no time! Follow me please."

 

They walked through a corridor until they reached the door on the far right. When they walked inside, there were three teachers sat around a small coffee table, drinking hot cups of something. They all smiled at the boys and the head teacher when they walked in. It made Jaebum laugh that you could easily tell which teacher taught what. One of the male teachers had blue overalls on, the whole outfit was covered in bright paint blotches. He was clearly the Art teacher. He introduced himself as Kim Min-seok. The other male teacher had a pair of beats around his neck and was writing away in his notebook. He reminded him so much of Yoongi that, of course, he was the Music teacher. His name was Byun Baek-hyun. Then there was the female teacher. She wore literally the same outfit as himself, at yet she suited it really well. Of course, she was the Dance teacher.

 

"Sup newbies! I'm Amber Lui, the best teacher here!" She said, in English.

 

"Yeah I like rice." Yoongi replied.

 

Everyone burst into laughter at his terrible understanding of English. After the introduction, the four of them split off with the teachers to go to there classrooms as they would be starting soon.

  
Jaebum couldn't help but let his mouth drop and how amazingly large the dance studio was.

 

\---

 

Mark thought he was going to cry when he saw the art room. Scrap that, he did cry.

 

\---

 

Yoongi thought he was in heaven when he saw all of the music tech they had.

 

\---

 

Seokjin couldn't help but start singing as soon as he stepped on the large stage and looked out at all the chairs where an audience should be.

 

\---

 

"So, this is the main dance studio. You will be in here some times but most of the times, I'm going to put you 1 to 1 and you will practice in one of the smaller studios." Amber explained.

 

"How many students are there?"

 

"Well, it really depends. We have our full timers, there are only actually 5 of them. But we also have our 'part timers'. There's a few of them but they drop out a lot so we tend to try and focus on the full timers because we think it's fare." She shrugged. It made perfect sense to Jaebum. If you weren't willing to put in the effort yourself, why receive it back?

 

"What am I doing for now?"

 

"Well, for this week, I want to keep you in here, but I want you to teach the class. Then on Friday, they will perform it to me. That way, I can see how good or shit you are and I can decide who you help in 1 to 1. Sound good?" She smiled.

 

"Sounds awesome."

 

They talked more about what he can teach the students and other stuff whilst they waited for the class. Finally the bell rang and the students came in front the class. Jaebum was surprised to see that it literally was only 5 students. No one else had bothered to show up, even on the first day of term.

 

"Welcome back my talented children. And Yugyeom," The said boy moaned, "I'm joking! So, we actually have a new teacher this year. He's going to introduce himself and then I want all of you to do so too."

 

"Hi guys! My name is Im Jaebum, I'm a University student and I'll be with you all for the next year." He smiled at them but he couldn't bring himself to look at them all in the face. He had no idea why. He would have to teach these kids a dance routine in a few minutes.

 

"Yo! My names Hoseok... pro dancer!"

 

"I'm Jungkook. Good at dance I guess."

 

"Good at everything you mean! Hey, I'm Jimin." Why did he recognize that name?

 

"Hello, I'm Yugyeom. I'm the youngest and I can dance!" The boy from before whined.

 

"I... I'm J... Jinyoung..."

 

Jaebum looked up suddenly to see that, it was infact, Park Jinyoung. The cute boy from the hospital. The boy who he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the last week after meeting him. And here he was, stood in front of him as a STUDENT whilst he was the TEACHER!

 

"... oh fuck ..." 

 


	2. ... VHope ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oKaYyY hUnNiEs! Okay sooo, this chapter is basically introduction to everyone, not much JJ Project and a lot of VHope!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ!

The students, except for Jinyoung, laughed at Jaebum's sudden behaviour. Jimin looked to the silent, blushing boy next to him with a questioning look. Jimin had always know Jinyoung as a shy sort of person but why on earth was he acting this way and what the heck was up with this new teacher. Oh my gosh, did they know each other? It's possible, they are all of the same sort of age range.

 

"Kill me now." Jinyoung whispered to himself.

 

Yes, Jimin was certain that the pair knew eachother. The question is, how do they know eachother? Just friend? Mortal enemies? One night stand? No, that last one couldn't possibly be. As far as Jimin knew, Jinyoung wasn't gay. He would tell them if he was, right? They had been friends for about 2ish years, surely it would have come up. Jimin coming out himself would have been a great oppertunity. Then there was Jaebum. Could he be gay? He didn't really look it, but a lot of people don't. But the way he was looking at Jinyoung was amazing.

 

His jaw dropped and his gaze fixed directly on Jinyoung's eyes. Before, he had looked shy and tierd but now he was most definately awake. Jimin was pretty sure that the heated eye contact battle thing went on for at least 5 minutes before Amber cleared her throat.

 

\---

 

"Okay then, I'm glad we are all introduced. Go and take of your jackets and grab your drinks please." She turned to Jaebum, "What the heck?"

 

"Uhh... What?"

 

"What was all of that about? The weird eye contact you two were having. Did you like, sleep with him and never call him back?"

 

"Of course not!" Jaebum said, but his face was still bright red.

 

"So you slept with him and did call him back?" Amber was smiling, she didn't seem to think it was a big thing. In Jaebum's opinion, he just looked nosy.

 

"I didn't sleep with him at all. I met him like a week ago and we texted last night, that was all." Jaebum whined, defensively.

 

"Okay, did you send him nudes?" She smirked.

 

"Firstly, I don't like disscussing this with you seeing as you're his teacher! Secondly, of course I didn't!" His voice had suddenly gone high, like it was before he went throught the glorious puberty.

 

"I used to go to the same school as him, we were kind of friends, so it's fine. So, you met him a week ago and you were texting last night. You haven't had sex and you didn't send him nudes. Did you want to send them?" She winked at him.

 

"What?" He gasped.

 

"Did Im Jaebum of twenty-two want to send nuded to Park Jinyoung, also of twenty-two?"

 

"Well... I... no... Yes... Would be bad if I wanted to?" Jaebum whispered.

 

"Of course not. But tell me, why did you want to send them?" Was she a councellor or something.

 

"Well, he's funny, really dorks and nerdy but at the same time insanely cute. I don't know, I hardly know him but he just makes me smile."

 

"Oh my gosh! You like him!" Amber teased.

 

The class was beginning to form near them again so the conversation was ended there. Well, except for Amber telling him to play it cool. Once again, Jaebum was stood infront of the five boys, but his nerves had slightly gone down due to him whispering 'It's okay, you're not gonna die' in his head. He spent the next 4 hours teaching them the first half of a routine. It was one that he had performed in his first year of University and had performed it infront of a growd of 10 thousand some how. He knew that they would definately enjoy it. The boys listened well to him. It was a great way for Jaebum to really become close with them all. He learned all about the 4 boys who he hadn't met before now.

 

Yugyeom and Jungkook were the youngest and definately liked to show off what they could do. Yugyeom's height helped him to do the body rolls well and he was shockingly fast. Jungkook was very good at acting incredibly sexy and cute. But they were also pretty evil. Even in the short 4 hours, they were able to trick everyone, including Jaebum himself, with a different prank. Yugyeom jumped out of the cupboard on Jimin, Jungkook did a sudden piggy back to Hoseok causing him to fall over, Yugyeom stuck paper on the bottom of the computer mouse so that it wouldn't work to winde up Amber (That actually works by the way, we used to do it to class mates and teachers when I was in school) and then they both locked the toilet door when Jaebum was in there to completely freak him out. They claimed it was a 'welcome to the university' special. Despite the pranks, Jaebum was pretty fond of them and enjoyed having a laugh with them.

 

Hoseok and Jimin were interesting. They were also very loud but they were much more bubbly and basically, just a great laugh. Hoseok liked to tell strange stories about all of the other boys and some of there other friends, including Namjoon, who went to the university. Apparently, one time they had all gone on a camping trip and whilst they were there...

 

"It just pissed down with rain the whole time and all Kunpimook did was whine. We were all getting a bit pissed to be honest. So at like one in the morning, Jackson just stood up, walked over to him and kissed him. Like really kissed him! Right on the lips and tounge and everything. I can tell you, we did not hear a single sound from Kunpi for a bloody long time. Even now, nearly a bloody year and a half later, Jackson still teases him."

 

Jimin was more of a talk about anything and everything. Jungkook explained that it was something that Jimin did a lot with his best friend becuse they were both just as mad as eachother. One of his very random conversations led to Jaebum finally finding out why he had recognised the boys name earlier.

 

"So the other day, I went to the shop to go and buy some new coffee. Did you know it's reduced at the moment? So yeah, I was walking down the aisle with the coffee in my hand, as well as some stuff ready for lunchs this week and I bumped straight into this guy. I was pretty annoyed because I had dropped all of my stuff but when I looked up, I saw that it was this really really hella cute guy. He's only two years older then me and his name Yoongi and he's just so kind and oh my gosh, I can't stop thinking about that hella cute black hair and cheeky I just want to pinch and kiss." The boy squealed.

 

"Wait, did you say Yoongi? As in Min Yoongi, totally grumpy but has the heart of an angel?"

 

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Jimin looked confused.

 

"He's one of my best friends. We live together. He's even working here too. He's in the Music department."

 

"Are you serious? He's like two seconds away! The music department is next door to dance. Oh my gosh! Eww, I'm so gross and sweaty, he can't see me like this! What if he comes in an..."

 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and said black haired boy apperead. He smiled when he saw Jaebum sat of the floor chatting with "students". He moved into the room and was followed by Seokjin, Mark and some other boys, including Namjoon.

 

"Yo Hyung!" Namjoon said to Jaebum.

 

"Hey Joonie. What are all of you doing here?"

 

"It's lunch and Jackson offered to show us around. I thought it was a pretty good idea. For him anyway." Yoongi teased.

 

"Hey, all my ideas are good. I'm the best one out of you lossers..." Jackson stated.

 

"Okay, no more jokes."

 

It turns out that Yoongi knows Jackson because there Mums were friends and they had grown up with each other. When Yoongi moved away, they all lost contact. Until now at least.

 

Mark introduced his students. Apparently they all had people in there classes who were part of this big friendship group. Even though he was kinda like a teacher, Jaebum couldn't help but feel welcomed into their group.

 

"So this weird one with the box smile is Tae. An amazing painter may I say." Mark pointed to said boy who blushed and flashed his smile, "and this is Kunpimook. His sketchers are to die for. I don't think it should be possible for someone to have such skills." Kunpimook just smirked and looked away, his face also as bright as a tomato.

 

"And these are our guys." Seokjin said, "this is Jackson, as you know. And here we have Youngjae, who had amazing high notes. Namjoon who you also know, his and Jackson's raps are awesome. Who do you have and oh, introduce us pleaseeee."

 

"Okay, so we have trouble makers Jungkook and Yugyeom. Insanely talented dancer Hoseok. Then that's Jinyoung... He... Ummm... Is very good at... A lot of stuff," seriously Jaebum, sort your life out, "and then Jimin, who I'm pretty sure Yoongi already knows."

 

It seemed to be the first time that Yoongi was paying attention to the dance people. He looked at Jimin with a similar expression as to what Jaebum had had for Jinyoung a few hours ago.

 

"Oh my fucking god! I'm teaching with a load of freaking twats!" Amber sighed at the side of the classroom.

 

"Hey Hyung." Jimin smiled nervously.

 

"Jiminie... Your a student here?" Yoongi stuttered.

 

"Yep. Top dance class. I didn't think it was of importance to tell you. Sorry."

 

"No, but those dick picks were important." Jackson whispered into Yoongi's ear.

 

"No no, it's fine. You don't have to say sorry, you did nothing wrong." Yoongi flashed his best smile.

 

This shocked all of the older ones who knew Yoongi. Yoongi was the sort of guy who would smile a bit or just sit there with resting bitch face even though he's pretty happy. It was incredibly rare that he ever gave something, let alone SOMEONE, his best smile.

 

Oh shit, he was in... Deep...

 

"Okay can we go? This rooms really hot and I'm starving. Jimin's looking too pale and I know that's because he skipped breakfast this morning." It was the most that Jinyoung had said all day. He looked back to his normal self but there was still something weird around him. Something that Tae picked up on straight away.

 

Tae walked at the front of the group with Jinyoung. When they were finally out of ear shot he turned to the elder.

 

"Hyung, what's going on with you?" Something that everyone loved about Tae was that he didn't dwell or anything, he just got straight to the point.

 

"I... Nothing... I'm fine." Jinyoung answered, not looking at the younger boy.

 

"Really? It's been a long time I've seen you like this. You go like this, like all quite and reserved when something bigs on your mind. What are you thinking about?"

 

"What I'm gonna have for lunch." He replied, still look straight ahead.

 

"Dude, I can here your fucking mind thinking and it's definitely not over weather you'll get a salad or a 1000 calorie worth pizza! What's wrong with you? What's made you like this? Or who's made you like this?"

 

With that Jinyoung turned and looked him straight in the eyes. He had tears in his eyes and he looked dead and tired and like he just wanted to curl up in a ball for the rest of his life.

 

"Have you ever liked someone really bad? As in, the first time you EVER saw him you felt your heart already beating fast for him and you just what you hold him? I've know him for a week, how the fuck is that possible? It should be! And now he's my fucking teacher! Oh my gosh, I want to fuck my teacher!" Jinyoung whispered and pleaded dramatically to his close friend.

 

"Okay, well, a few things about that... Firstly, I would have liked to have been told about you being gay. We can totally share our gay stories together! Secondly, yes it's possible to fall in love at first sight. I know from own experience how hard it is and all you want to do is tell them but you don't have the fucking balls." He looked behind them at... Hoseok? "And lastly, do you mean Jaebum Hyung? He is definitely cute! I totally would fuck him. He's not really your teacher, to be honest. He's another university student who's come in to help the class and learn himself. He's not that much older then us! It's totally acceptable!"

 

"But, like you said, it's hard to tell them. Oh hey Jaebum, I kinda wanna fuck you and then hug you until we fall asleep. How on earth does that even come up in conversation?" Jinyoung sighed.

 

"Hyung can you pass the salt please, oh an whilst your at it, would you mind fucking me?" Taehyung joked, causing them both to laugh hysterically.

 

"Okay, I guess it'll be okay. It won't be easy but it'll be okay." He then turned on Tae with a devil smile, "so, why do you like Hobi?"

 

"I... Don't.. Well... I do... He's... Wow..." In all of Jinyoung's years, 22, he had never seen someone go as read as Tae did in that moment.

 

"Kim Taehyung and Jung Hoseok. Jung Taehyung! Oh my gosh, I love it!"

 

"Oh my gosh! Piss o..."

 

"Tae Tae!" Hoseok squealed behind them and gave the younger one a hug from behind, "why did I hear my name? Are you confessing you wondrous love for me?" He winked and teased.

 

"Yes." Tae said seriously, something very unlike him.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh my god guys! Hurry up, your holding the line!" Yugyeom moaned to all of his hyungs.

 

Tae's confession was ended there (don't worry guys, it will happen really soon) and they were all pushed into the line to get lunch.

 

The rest of the day consisted of a tour of the Uni, another 4 hours of lessons, an exchange of numbers and Facebook stuff so that the new ones could join the Facebook chat and make friends. Apparently, even though they were training to be teachers and working in the school, they were not yet actually classed as teachers so it was allowed.

 

\---

 

**Welcome Strangers!!!**

__

_**Minnie- welcomeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!** _

__

_**Alien >_<\- Y R U so Weird?** _

__

_**Yoongi- It's cute >.<** _

__

_**Jaeee- GROSS!!!** _

__

_**Joonie- That is a terrible nickname Yoongi! Be creative dude!** _

__

**Yoongi Changed His Nickname to Small Hyung**

__

_**Jr- Really? I thought you hated being called Small? You punched me for it earlier...** _

__

_**Minnie- HEHEHEHEH <3** _

__

_**Markiepooh- I just saw Jimin's snapchat, they're together...** _

__

_**Da best- you guyz are so boring! Live a little you bunch of twats...** _

__

_**Jin Hyung- Jackson, did you know that 'twat' means pregnant gold fish...** _

__

_**JB- Hyung, I'm sat next to you. I will punch you if you carry on with your weirf shiz...** _

__

_**Hobi- Tae, where'd you go?** _

__

_**Alien >_< \- Why do you care?** _

__

_**Hobi- Because I'm your friend... am I not allowed to ask?** _

__

_**Alien >_< \- When have you ever cared before? You've never been that fussed by me before, I don't see any reason for you to fucking start now!** _

__

_**Jr- Tae...** _

 

\---

 

Taehyung was so angry. After his near confession to Hobi the older boy had decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. Tae knew he had no reason to actually be annoyed with him. He'd be a bit taken aback if one of his closest friends had said yes to liking you. They didn't share the same class so it wasn't like he was going out of his way to avoid of him. He just felt like the elder didn't want to care or talk or do anything with him anymore. He knew he definately shouldn't have lashed out on him. ECSPECIALLY not in a group chat with ALL of their friends.

 

He was still in his weird anygry/sad/broken hearted/wanting to die moods when someone started banging on his door. He hadn't been expecting company and he definately was not in the mood to see anyone at all for the next 10 years. He stayed on the sofa in hope that the person would go away but instead it just got louder and louder.

 

Tae groaned and dragged himself off of the sofa and to the front door. He yanked it open feeling fury towards the person on the other side. When the door opened, it revieled a very angry looking Hoseok. He wore black joggers and a baggy whit top. He was also drenched head to toe in rain water. Wow, he looked hot and fuck... It made Tae fall even more in love with him, which just made hime even more annoyed.

 

"What the actual fuck!" He shouted at him.

 

"I... I'm s..." Tae stuttered, he could already feel the tears in his eyes.

 

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring for you. Fuck, you have no fucking idea how much I do! I don't know where or who you got the idea from but it's the most messed up thing I've ever heard!" He looked broken, absaloutly destroyed. But why?

 

"Why would you care for me? I'm not family, I'm just another one of your annoying friends. No one EVER cares or gives a single shit about me. My Mum's all I've ever had. You guys mean so much to me and ecspecially you Hobi. You mean more to then you could ever understand. I fucking love you fuck sake!" Tae was completely sobbing now. He was stood in front of the older boy dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and an over sized T-shirt and sobbing away. He probably looked ugly as fuck.

 

"I don't know what you mean Tae! You said this earlier but I don't understand! Do you mean you love and like me as a friend or something else? Please Tae, tell me please!" There were tears rolling down Hobi's face. It was hard to see them due to the raid drops that were mixing in but the wetness of his eyes gave them away. God, it just made him look even more hot.

 

"I can't. I can't tell you. I'll loose you. I know you will walk out of that door and I will never ever see you again. I don't want that. Being your friend is so much better than having to loose you. I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to live or function or breath." Tae almost screamed at him. He kept backing away from him until his back hit the wall with a soft bump.

 

"Why would I leave? I would never do that to you! Tae, I wouldn't be me without you. I need you by my side. I need you to tell me everything will be okay. To lay next to me at night and wrap your arms around me and tell me what you did in the day, what amazing thing you painted. I want to be with you Tae. I would never leave. I wouldn't. I couldn't..." Hoseok had joined in the sobbing now. How is it possbile for someone to still look this handsome when sobbing there heart out.

 

"I... I... I fucking love you Jung Hoseok!"

 

With that, Hoseok took steps towards him and pressed his lips on to Tae's. He wrapped his arm around his thin body and kissed his deeply, tounge and all. In that moment, Tae felt amazing. Like he could fly or defeat a whole army (or ARMY!!!) ~~(I'm sorry)~~. Tae wrapped his arms around Hobi's hair, locking his fingers in his newly dyed orange hair. When he pulled slightly, a groan came from deep down in his throat. It made Taehyung giggle and pull more, gaining him more groans.

 

Within a few minutes of deep kissing, Tae found himself stradderling Hobi who was now laying on the sofa. Somewhere in the travel to the sofa, both of there shirts had been removed so it gave them more places to put there hands. But it still wasn't enough. Slowly, Tae began to rock backwards and forwards on the boys crotch. Hoseok reacted but arching up and digging his fingers into the younger boys hips leaving marks that would soon become bruises.

 

Whilst still rocking, Tae best down and began tracing love bites over Hobi's neck. Soon he had an almost neckless ring around his neck. Hobi didn't like this. Well, he loved the feelings and oh he loved Tae. What he didn't like was not being in control.

 

He grabbed Tae even harder by the hips and turned him around so that he was the one on top. He rolled his hips, harder then what the blond haired boy did. Copying Tae's actions, he too bent down and covered his neck and chest (even one above his right nipple) in dark hickeys. It was to prove that he was his. That if anyone tried to flirt or anything with him they would see and back away. He had only just got him, he wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

 

"Fuck..." Tae groaned under him.

 

He looked so hot like this. Nearly his whole body exposed and gleaming with sweat. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and the thin line of Mascara he had word that day was now smudged. Most people would look horrid like this but Tae looked... Fuckable!

 

"Is it too soon? Should we wait? I don't want to rush you!" Hobi mumbled into Taehyung's neck.

 

"Hyung... I've known you for five freaking years! I've been in love with you for five freaking years. I want you to fuck me right now and make up for those five freaking years!" His voice had gone so deep and it was irresistible...

 

 

"Fuck..." Hobi growled and...

 

 

To be continued mother fuckers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> HELLLLOOOOO!!! I hope you likedddd this!!!! The next chapter will just be the rest of the VHope sexy timeeeee... And then who knows what the duck will happen in Chapter 4... Making it up as you go along ya know... 
> 
> Until next time, ahn-nyung!!!


	3. ... HELP ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 meets EXO!!!! AND NO ONE LIKES THEM!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ!!!

The rest of the term was pretty much the same as his first day. He got closer with the other boys (a lot closer considering how long a term is) and just did his Job. The only thing that worried him was Jinyoung. For the whole term, he had stayed quiet and reserved from only Jaebum. It didn't piss the Elder off, it just made him concerned that he had done something wrong and hurt the younger boys’ feelings. But on the last week of term he totally changed his attitude.

 

\---

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum were walking to lunch together as it made sense seeing as everyone else decided to leave them because "our stomachs are more important then you twats" according to Yoongi. Jaebum had asked if he could walk with him and Jinyoung had just nodded and looked away.

 

So here they were, walking in complete awkward silence. Most of the halls were pretty empty apart from a few people here and there who didn't want to go outside or sit in the cafeteria. The hall they were currently walking down had a huddle of boys down it. They were pissing about and making a Hella amount of noise.

 

"Yo, Jinyoung! How's it going?" Yelled one boy, to which he got no reply.

 

"Yo, don't ignore D.O when he's fucking talking to you!" Shouted a taller boy with red hair as he came towards them.

 

"Punch 'im Chan! Fucking faggot deserves it!" Shouted D.O again.

 

"The fuck did you just say?" Jinyoung said, clearly angry now.

 

"He called you a fucking faggot mate, get your ears tested!" Laughed a kid who Jaebum knew as Baekhyun.

 

"What the fuck makes you think you can call me a fucking faggot you bunch of pricks!" He shouted into Chan's face.

 

"Careful Chan, you'll catch the disease if he gets too close!" A boy names Chen hollered.

 

"You've got no words have you? You guys wanna know why Chan doesn't want to do or say anything to me?" Jinyoung laughed quite a mean laugh.

 

Honestly, if Jaebum’s heart wasn't racing from worrying about someone taking a swing to the younger boy, he would have found Jinyoung's reaction hilarious. But no, these guys were pricks! Who the fuck says that sort of shit?!

 

"What's he talking about Chan mate?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Nothing." Chan mumbled.

 

"I feel hurt that you call it nothing." Jinyoung faked being sad.

 

"Go fuck yourself Jinyoung!" Chan shouted in his face and made a swing, punching the raved haired boy in the face, cutting his lip and causing blood to instantly pour out.

 

"Whoops, sorry, you already did!" Jinyoung laughed again, totally I fazed by the punch.

 

"You fucking C***." Chan screamed at him and slammed his fist into the boys’ stomach, making Jinyoung fall to the floor with a whimper. 

 

Somewhere in Jaebum’s mind, something clicked and the next thing he knew, he was sending his own fist full pout into Chan's face. Turns out that would be the only punch he would be able to get in because Chan and the other 3 boys were on him, sending punches and kicks everywhere. 

 

In the end, they legged it when they were finished laughing and beating the shit out of them both, mostly Jaebum for standing up to the bastards.

 

The two boys were left in pain on the floor. Jinyoung had managed to sit up and had his back against the wall. His lip was still pouring with blood and when he lifted his T-Shirt, he revealed the first signs of what would be a freaking painful and nasty bruise! He also had his leg twisted in a nasty looking way and even just by looking at the boy, it was clear something had happened to it.

 

With small whimpers an even a small tear (though he would never admit it) Jaebum managed to sit himself next to Jinyoung. He too had a split lip, as well as a black eye, one highly bruised cheek bone and the other with a large gash where one of the boys was wearing a ring on his finger, and a freaking large amount of soon to be bruising all over his body. Somewhere along the punches and kicks, Chen had stomped down on his arm and the pain that it gave him was worse then all of his other injuries put together. 

 

"I'm so sorry..." Came a quiet voice from next to Jaebum.

 

"What?" Jaebum said turning, in pain, to look at the boy.

 

"I'm so sorry they hurt you! It was all my fault, I should have just taken the insults, they're true. Me and my big fucking mouth!" Jinyoung cried.

 

"Big mouth? Jinyoung, this is the most you've said to me since the hospital! I thought I'd done something wrong!" Jaebum laughed to himself. He knew that if he didn't laugh, he would definitely cry.

 

"You didn't do anything wrong..." Jinyoung mumbled to himself.

 

"Then why aren't you talking to me! You seem fine with everyone else apart from me! I must have done something!" Jaebum pleaded.

 

"Because it's weird! It's weird that I messaged you and it felt like flirting but you teach my class! I know your only slightly older than me, but you're still my teacher! You can be my friend but Jesus Christ Jaebum, it would be so weird if we were more than that!" Jinyoung shouted at him before breathing heavily and bending over in pain.

 

"Jinyoung?! What's wrong? Jinyoung please answer me!" Jaebum shouted and literally dragged himself over to the younger boy.

 

"I'm sorry..." Jinyoung whispered before falling sideways and becoming unresponsive.

 

"Fuck!" Jaebum growled and grabbed his phone and dialled (insert whatever number), "hello? Yes, I need an ambulance! My.... Friend, he's unresponsive and I'm so worried! Please hurry! (Address entered here)"

 

"Okay, sir, we advise you to stay with him but there is nothing you can do. We will be there shortly."

 

So that's what Jaebum did, he sat next to Jinyoung, holding one of his hands with the one that didn't feel like it was burning off. No one came into the hall, not a single person whom would just cast nosy eyes at them.

 

The ambulance took 10 minutes to turn up. 10 minutes too long in Jaebum's opinion but hey go, now’s not the time to be picky. The man and lady came running to them, carry thing bags of stuff and a weird wheelchair thing. Jaebum looked away instantly, hiding his injuries on his face from the pair.

 

"Hello Sir I'm Park Jamie and this is Eric Nam, can you tell us your names please?" The lady asked kindly whilst she bent down to his level.

 

"I'm Im Jaebum and that's Park Jinyoung." He said shakily, looking down.

 

"Okay, can you explain what happened? What injuries did you both take?" Eric asked as he layed Jinyoung flat on the ground.

 

"We... Umm... Some guys... They kicked him and punched him in the face and stomach. His ankle looks bad too, I think he hurt it when he fell earlier." He Mumbled downwards.

 

"Okay, Eric will make sure that he's okay. But I need to help you, can you tell me your injuries." Jamie said kindly.

 

"No, me, I'm fine. Just make sure he's okay!" Jaebum tried to reason, turning his face away even more.

 

"No, you are not Mr Im. You could be in just as much danger and pain as Mr Park. Now, for the last time, can you tell me all your injuries." She ordered. 

 

"Well, my face hurts a lot." He said, finally looking up at them, receiving a slightly shocked look from Jamie, "and I have a lot of pain over a lot of my body. B… but my arm really really hurts. I think it m... may be falling off." Jaebum stuttered, starting to hyperventilate slightly.

 

"Okay, Mr Im, you need to calm down." Jamie ordered and tried to help Jaebum to his feet, but the boys just started screaming.

 

"No no no! Stupid me! How could I do this to him! This is all my stupid fault! I'm such a stupid human being! I should just..."

 

"No should not Jaebum!" Jamie ordered and then turned to Eric, "I'm going to go and get a bed and a wheel chair. Keep him calm!"

 

"Okay." Eric nodded, finishing his examination on Jinyoung, "Jaebum, can you hear me?"

 

"No no no! Leave me alone! Let me die!" He screamed and tried to catch his breath.

 

"Jaebum you need to calm down or you won't be able to breath!" Eric told him.

 

"I... I... Help..." Jaebum gasped.

 

At the same time, Jinyoung's body started to move. But not in a good way. He was fitting and his body was totally out of control. The sight was enough to finally put Jaebum over the edge. He couldn't breathe at all. Nothing was working and his vision was blurring. He went unconscious to the sight of Jinyoung's body shaking and him puking blood.

 

\---

 

Opening his eyes was painful, the lights were bright and all he could hear was all of these beeping sounds. When Jinyoung pulled his arm towards the pain in his stomach he was stopped by something pulling him back. When he looked down, he saw that he was connected to a large amount of wires.

 

"What..." Jinyoung croaked.

 

"Ahh, Mr Park, you're awake!" Said a happy man whom was sat next to him.

 

"Where am I?" He asked, a bit freaked out.

 

"Oh, no need to worry. You're at the hospital. Your friend phoned and you were both rushed in. You had a concision and a slight bleeding in your stomach. We've done a small operation and you'll be fine to go back to College for your last day before Christmas. Oh, and you've sprained your ankle pretty bad so you'll have to use crutches for ten weeks. But you're as good as new." He smiled happily and put down the clipboard that he had been reading off of.

 

"My friend, Jaebum... You said he was rushed in too, is he okay?" Jinyoung asked, not caring at all about himself. (Cute!)

 

"Mr Im is much better than he was when he first came in. His arm is broken and he's received six stitches on his face. But he also had a large panic attack which resulted in him not being able to breath and he actually went into shock. His heart stopped beating for a long time but we got it working again and now we are waiting for him to wake up."

 

"Can I see him?"

 

\---

 

I couldn't feel much, but I could feel that he was there. I was unconscious and yet I could feel and hear his heartbeat next to mine. Why do I feel like this? Why does my heart leap from its place in my chest when I see him? I know he feels the same, he basically told me! But he won't let it happen! He thinks it's wrong!

 

I disagree!

 

I think he should love me!

 

Like I love him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how was that?
> 
> No hate against EXO!!! I love those guysssss!!!
> 
> We will meet the rest of EXO at some point, don't worry!
> 
> If you have any idea's on ANYTHING please comment and I will take it into consideration! 
> 
> Until next time, Ahn-nyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. ... I think I ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just after the incident and everyone's feeling a little bit... emotional...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WRITERS NOTE!***
> 
> There is some untrue medical things in this! It is not true so please do not take any of it to heart. I do not with to offend anymore!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaebum woke up after about 4 hours of Jinyoung sitting next to him. He had gained consciousness a few times but it was only now that he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

 

 

"Oh my gosh, Hyung! Don't do that to me! You had me so worried!" Jinyoung worried around him.

 

 

"I don't understand... I was fine!" Jaebum said, completely confused.

 

 

"Hyung... Your heart... It stopped!" Jinyoung tried to explain.

 

 

"Oh..." He said as if it was nothing.

 

 

"Oh? Why aren't you surprised?"

 

 

"Because this has happened before... Five times actually, well, six times now." Jaebum sighed.

 

 

"What? Why?" Jinyoung worried even more but now he was also really confused.

 

 

"Ever since I was old enough to understand simple things, so before I even turned one, I suffered really bad with panic attacks. When I was three, I had one so bad that I actually collapsed and my heart stopped. We found out that I also had epilepsy and that when it mixes with the panic attacks, it goes for the heart. I was monitored and was sent in and out of hospital until I was sixteen years old. It was such a rare thing that there's not even a name for it! During my visits to the hospital I had another two and they all seem to have a weird meaning behind them. The one when I was three was because I had lost my favourite bear and my Mum told me that I would never see it again as it was lost for good. When I was 7 I had one because a teacher shouted at me for talking during assembly, I can assure you that I never did that ever again! When I was 12 I had one because a kid at school bullied me and I got so worked up about it and not being able to tell anyone that it all caught up in one big swoop. The worst one I had was when I was 16, I was in hospital for a month and that was caused by… reasons. Then I had one only a few months ago when I sprained my wrist whilst dancing. I was angry with myself and scared that I wouldn’t be able to dance for a long time that I had one then. The day I met you was a check up on my heart, not my wrist. I didn't want to worry Namjoon so I never said and then it never came up with you. So, yeah, that's basically it!" Jaebum explained with a sigh and smiled gently at the boy.

 

 

"So you've died like five times and yet you're still here?" Jinyoung said with wide eyes.

 

 

"Well... In some way, I guess?" Jaebum said with a shrug.

 

 

"You are truly incredible Hyung!" Jinyoung smiled and hugged him, not knowing what to say, but he was still worried.

 

 

He would try his best to care for him as well as he could. He can’t let this happen again.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

They came home late the next day, the day before the last day of term. Jinyoung hobbled on his crutches whilst Jaebum stayed slow and steady on his feet with his casted arm stuck to his chest with the support of a sling.

 

 

"You sure you don't mind me staying here?" Jinyoung asked as they walked through the front door of Jaebum’s shared house.

 

 

"I'm not gonna let you go back to yours with Namjoon as your carer! He would probably break your other leg and possibly both of your arms as well..."

 

 

"True..." Jinyoung nodded, "so you're sure the guys said yes?"

 

 

"Well... Yeah... Sorta..." 

 

 

"What do you mean by 'Sorta'?"

 

 

"I may have not asked them..." Jaebum said and backed away a bit, afraid of the younger hitting him with his crutch.

 

 

"Hyung!!! What if I get in the way or something? Or what if they don't even like me! How could you not ask them?!" Jinyoung shout whispered.

 

 

"Okay, firstly, you never get in the way. Secondly, of course they like you! Don't be silly. Lastly, my phones dead so how am I meant to contact them without their numbers? Have you contacted anyone yet?" 

 

 

"No... I can't... Okay, I see your point..." Jinyoung sighed in defeat.

 

 

"Come on, let's go find them..." Jaebum said and wobbled down the hallway.

 

 

"Wow, how big is this house?" Jinyoung gasped as he looked around.

 

 

They checked in a few rooms like the kitchen and the dining room but found no one. However, a lot of light seemed to be coming from the living room. When they opened the door they were welcomed by the unexpected.

 

 

"ATTACK!" Someone shouted as a figure bundled Jaebum to the ground, causing him to cry out in pain and shock.

 

 

"Oh my gosh! Get off him! It's Jaebumie!" Someone shouted, pulling the figure on top of Jaebum off.

 

 

"The fuck guys?!" Jaebum scolded as he got up (with the help of a wall). 

 

 

There were 12 other boys in the room, all of their friends actually.

 

 

"Sorry... We thought you were someone trying to break in... There was a weird clicking noise and we got a bit scared..." Kunpimook said, looking like a little sorry puppy.

 

 

"Yeah, that would be Jinyoung!" Jaebum tutted but he couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they all looked with shocked faces.

 

 

"Wait? Jinyoung's with you? I've been worried sick! Both of you haven't messaged us or anything! You could have died! Look at your face! And your arm! What happened to you?!" Seokjin fussed over him.

 

 

"Hyung, we're fine!" Jaebum laughed.

 

 

"Then where's Jinyoungie? Is he dead? Did you bring back a dead body?" Jimin worried.

 

 

"No, he's... Okay I guess..." 

 

 

"What do you mean, you guess? Is he okay or is he not?" Hoseok joined in the police interrogation.

 

 

"Yes, he's... Jesus Christ Jinyoung, just come in and stop winding them up!" Jaebum said over them all.

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just too fun!" Jinyoung laughed as he used his crutches to walk through the door.

 

 

"Jesus Jaebum... When we said to fuck him, we clearly didn't mean this hard..." Yoongi teased, causing Jinyoung cheeks to go red, as well as Jimin's? I wonder why?

 

 

"I think that maybe you two need to explain!" Jackson said seriously.

 

 

The boys explained everything. From the EXO gang, to the hospital, to Jaebum's weird disease. When they finished explaining Yoongi looked pissed to the max.

 

 

"I'm gonna fucking kill those bastards!" He said angrily.

 

 

"Me too! I'll freaking make them pay!" Hoseok almost Hollard.

 

 

"No you won't baby..." Tae whispered in his ear so that no one would hear what he said.

 

 

"As much as I am pissed and want to kill them and everything... There is one bit I have questions about..." Youngjae said.

 

 

"Yeah?" Jaebum replied.

 

 

"Actually the questions for Jinyoung," he said with a confused look that went with the question he asked next, "when Chan told you to go fuck yourself why did you reply 'you already did'?"

 

 

"Have you never heard of dirty fight talk Hyung?" Jungkook asked.

 

 

"Clearly he didn't mean anything!" Yugyeom asked, "did you, Hyung?" 

 

 

"Well... I..." Jinyoung stuttered.

 

 

"Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked quietly. "What did you mean? What was so bad about what you said that made them beat us up?!" 

 

 

"I... I slept with him..." Jinyoung mumbled.

 

 

"What?!" Most of them said at once, except for Jaebum who stayed quiet and Tae who just sighed.

 

 

"When you say slept, do you mean sleepover or you got down on him?" Jungkook asked.

 

 

"I..." 

 

 

"For fuck sake! He had sex with him! Did the dirty! Now leave him the fuck alone!" Tae shouted at Kookie who just looked shocked by his little outburst.

 

 

"But we don't understand... How did you sleep with Park Chanyeol, the most homophobic prick of the century?!" Hobi asked gently, rubbing Tae's arm gently.

 

 

"Because he's one of these gays that makes other gays feel bad to make themselves feel better." Jinyoung said, coming out of his shell a bit, "I was only seventeen when it happened! He hasn't always been a complete asshole! Actually, he used to be really really kind! I had had a crush on him for years but I thought he was one of these guys who would marry a beautiful lady and have really smart children who will go to university when the day comes! We had a party one night, literally everyone we knew was invited! We got really really drunk and then the next thing I knew, I was lying in bed with the worst headache in the world, a person next to me and I was defiantly not in my own bed! At the time, I felt like the most awesome person in the world because I had just had sex with Park Chanyeol! But a week later, after absolutely no word or anything from him, he cornered me in the classroom once everyone had left 'you can't tell people! It's wrong! You're wrong!' He shouted at me. He moved schools a few days later and I didn't see him until we came here and he was the biggest prick anyone had ever met! He threatened me again but this time he punched me and broke my nose and everything just to get his point across and to prove something to his friends."

 

 

"Jinyoung... Why did you never tell anyone?!" Kunpimook whispered.

 

 

"I did! I told Tae and he helped me through it. He took the blame when you guys asked about my nose, he said he had thrown a ball and it hit me in the face because he has a terrible aim. He's been great through this whole thing!" He smiled at said boy who thanked him.

 

 

"We're sorry for prying Hyung, we were just worried." Jimin said, to which everyone agreed.

 

 

"It's fine. To be honest, it's nice to have it out in the open." He chuckled slightly.

 

 

"Would you guys excuse us, I'm going to show Jinyoung where his room is." Jaebum said suddenly, making Youngjae who was sat next to him jump due to how quite he had been this whole time.

 

 

"That can wait Jaeb..." Mark started.

 

 

"No it can't!” He said through gritted teeth.

 

 

Jaebum led the boy to the stairs and then helped him up. They then walked to another flight of stairs and went up them too. There were two doors at the top, each one with a different painted sign on the wall, clearly made by Mark’s artistic hands. On one door, it said “Seokjin” in big bold letters, on the other it said “Jaebum”. They went through the Jaebum door and shut it carefully behind them.

 

 

"Wow..." Jinyoung whispered to himself at the sight of the beautiful flooring and the mirrors and just basically everything about it really.

 

 

"This is my place. Its where I come to practice or if I just need some time." Jaebum said quietly.

 

 

"Why were you so desperate to bring me up here? I can't dance with this thing on my leg..." Jinyoung laughed slightly.

 

 

"Because I wanted to show you something. I've never shown anyone else it before. The others don't even know about it and its Marks house!" Jaebum laughed.

 

 

He walked over to a large poster on the wall of a dance group that were insanely big back in England, diversity or something like that. He reached up to the top of it and pulled it down, revealing a door.

 

 

"Wow, this is some alice in wonderland shit!" Jinyoung teased but hobbled over to him.

 

 

Jaebum pulled out a key and placed it in the lock. When it clicked he pulled it out and then opened the door and revealed the contents of the room.

 

 

Jinyoung had been expecting a desk and a computer of sort but he really didn't expect what was actually in there. Three of the walls were lined with shelves full off books. Roaming from Shakespeare to Newly released books from Cassandra Clare (Writers note- totally check out her books if you haven’t already!!!). In the middle of the room was one of those romantic sofa things you’d see in films. There were cushions scattered all about the sofa and it looked insanely comfy and very inviting! The wall without shelves was just as full as all the others, but with something else entirely.

 

 

There were pictures of people he knew and people he had never seen before. There were group pictures taken of them all of group outings over the past few months, as well as pictures of just Jaebum and one or two others, including a really nice one of him and Jinyoung. There was also a few pictures of two very young boys playing in the park or at the beach. It was very clear that it was Jaebum and Namjoon many years ago.

 

 

Then there was pictures of a lady, Jaebum and a little girl who had similar features to Jaebum. The lady was beautiful, with long dark hair and a very well kept figure for someone who looked in her late thirties. Jaebum and the young girl resembled this woman very much. They had the same dark hair, beautiful round eyes and that smile Jinyoung thought was one of a kind seemed to belong to all of them. The most recent photo of them all seemed to be when Jaebum was about sixteen or seventeen, they were all smiling happily at the camera.

 

 

“Was that your family?” Jinyoung asked quietly.

 

 

“Yes. My mum and my little sister, Jaejoon. We were such a happy family, we didn’t have a lot of money but Mum always made sure we did fun stuff and never felt sad. I stayed out at Marks old house one night when I was sixteen and everything seemed fine. But I got a call at 3 o’clock in the morning and that when everything went to shit. Jaejoon had gone to her first sleepover, she was 6 at the time and she had asked Mum and we didn’t see any harm in it. But Mum got a call from the hospital to say that Joonie had been rushed in. She was the one who called me and I met her there. The children at the sleepover were being looked after by the host’s older sibling. They also had some friends over, but they had alcohol and one had even brought drugs. They were totally fucked and this one kid got really angry and actually hit some of the children. Joonie had always been a tough one, and stood up for things that she really believed in and that’s what she did that night. It…. It got her beaten by the teens… and… they threw my baby down the stairs.” Jaebum sobbed.

 

 

Jinyoung rushed as fast as he could to him and held him as he cried, but he pushed away slightly to finish telling Jinyoung about his family.

 

 

“She was so ill. She had a fatal head injury and so many internal bleedings. She couldn’t breath by herself, and so she needed a machine. She was like that for 3 weeks, until her body stopped fighting and she died. She was so young and she so kind. I wish it was me that had gone through that! I went into the hospital the day she died, I was put on many machines myself. I didn’t wake up for weeks, but I wish I didn’t really. My mum was broken after Joonie’s passing. When I went home, everything was different. My mum was a different person. She became angry and she was drunk every day. She died in a drink driving car accident just after I had turnt seventeen. I had lost everything. I loved my family but they left me by myself. I got really bad depression and I ended up living on the streets for 2 months, that was until Jin found me and honestly, I could never thank him enough. He saved my life!”

 

 

They stayed laying and hugging each other for a long time until Jinyoung finally broke the silence.

 

 

“What was it like to have a family?” He whispered into the others ear.

 

 

“Umm…” Jaebum was confused but he answered anyway, “It was amazing. It was like having best friends who always understood you. They loved you for who you were and they never gave a shit if you were different to other people.”

 

 

“Oh, that sounds like fun…” Jinyoung whispered quietly, and they both went quite again for a while.

 

 

“Why did you ask me that?” Jaebum asked, breaking the silence.

 

 

“Well… I… just kind of wanted to know… I didn’t have that.”

 

 

Jaebum sat up, and looked down at him. Jinyoung looked up at him with big eyes and a saddened expression.

 

 

“What do you mean? Were your family not that close?” Jaebum asked.

 

 

“Well, they were. We all were! But not for long…” He said and then drifted off into his thoughts.

 

 

“Hey, you can talk to me! I don’t understand what you mean unless you tell me…” Jaebum said and gently rubbed Jinyoung’s non-broken leg.

 

 

“My parents seemed like one of those meet in school and stay together forever! They were like this amazing couple who everybody else at school inspired to be! But that was for show, behind closed doors, my father was manipulative and harsh to my Mum. She fell pregnant at 16. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her anymore and for my father, he cheated and left my mum alone on the streets, carrying a baby. When she had me, she really struggled! She had to go from house to house of her friend’s homes but as I got older, it got harder. When I was 2 months old, she made the hardest decision of her life. I was placed in a children’s home and I never saw her again. I was 3 the first time I went into a real family, but they were cruel and I was taken away again. In my nearly 16 years in the care system, I lived in 11 different homes! Some were mean, some found it too hard, some had horrid children, one even sent me back because they finally fell pregnant with their own child! The best one was Miss Chi. I loved her to pieces and she was like a proper mother figure to me! I lived with her for 2 years, but she passed away one winter. I was 16 when I got out of everything and I stayed at the houses of some new friends from school. Gosh, the amount of schools I went to! The last one was the best one though, it was where I met Namjoon and Tae. Me and Nam eventually got our apartment when we were 18 and it was only then that life actually cleared up really. I remember being 12 and asking and asking my ‘parents’ at the time if I could do dance lessons! That was the thing that kept me going! So, being 18 was amazing! I could do what I wanted to do and no one would judge me or stop me because it didn’t matter to them, it was all me!”

 

 

“You’re too precious for this world!” Jaebum smiled and hugged the boy once again. He could honestly stay here, like this, with Jinyoung forever. They laid together once again, but this time for much longer, the two of them nearly falling asleep.

 

 

“I have three goals in my life, would you like to hear them?” Jinyoung mumbled in to the elders shoulder.

 

 

“Of course. Go ahead.”

 

 

“My first one, dance 2 dances on a big stage in front of thousands! Everyone I love has to be there, so all of you guys! And they have to be my dances! Not ones that someone else taught me! It has to be all my work, that way I can be truly happy and proud of myself. The first will be a solo, just me, the floor and a beaming spotlight. I’ve been working on this one dance which I am pretty certain is perfect for such a thing. The second dance will involve me and someone else. It will be a very moving piece but at the same time, it’s fast and powerful in so many ways! I would absolutely love to do that!”

 

 

“That would be amazing! I will definitely be there to watch you!” Jaebum smiled happily at him!

 

 

“Well, that kind of links on to my next one actually… The partner in my duo piece… I’d really love it if that was you…” Jinyoung smiled shyly and didn’t look the older in the eye.

 

 

“Me… W… I don’t understand… why me?” He mumbled back, surprised by the youngers confession.

 

 

“Well you’re one of the best dancers I know!” Jinyoung continued, “And… I kind of like you… I was just so so so worried about you in the hospital! I couldn’t imagine you not being there anymore. You not watching me while I dance, you think you do it and nobody sees you, but I do. And, I may not have talked very much to you, but I still listened. You’re so kind and funny and oh my gosh, you can even get the younger one’s to be quite without giving them food! I don’t know anyone who can do that! You are amazing and I really do think that I’m starting to like you way more than frien…”

 

 

Suddenly he was cut off by a soft pair of lips on his. It wasn’t hard but it wasn’t exactly gently. Jinyoung was surprised at first but he soon settled into it and began kissing back. They stayed kissing, hands around waists and arms around necks for a long time until Jaebum broke it panting for air.

 

 

“You… wow… I will do whatever you need! I know you were scared and I understand that. We can go as slow as you want and I will make you so so so happy Jinyoungie! Please give me this chance…” Jaebum panted and looked him straight in eyes.

 

 

“Yes yes yes!” Jinyoung smiled and nodded at him enthusiastically at him.

 

 

They sat talking for hours about everything. Favourite things, who would they tell about them and when and a load of other random things. In the end they decided to keep it hush hush from everyone for the first month and then they would tell people but only their friends. The school couldn’t know. Jaebum wasn’t technically a teacher but it probably wasn’t agreed on very much.

 

 

“Hey, I just remembered something!” Jaebum said suddenly, but he still continued to trace circles on the back on his new boyfriends’ hand.

 

 

“What is it?” Jinyoung whispered.

 

 

“You said that you have three goals… but you only told me two! What was the last one?”

 

 

“Oh… well… I want to find my Mum…”

 

 

\---

 

 

I used to think that it was a one-sided love relationship…

 

 

Now I think I was wrong…

 

 

I think he loves me…

 

 

I think Jinyoung loves me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.... I think I need to apologise to everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! I will never ever leave it this long to update ever again! I've just been so busy and it's taken me this long to finally work out how to juggle everything!! I don't know if I'll still have some of my older readers but if I do, thank you for waiting so patiently and feel free to virtually slap me!
> 
> I don't think this chapter really makes up for it but I do hope you'll like it! I wrote the first half months ago so if some things don't really make sense with some of the end of the chapter do comment and I will reply!
> 
> Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu my Minkpops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go...
> 
> Bit weird but idk... I'll try and upload a new chapter soon.
> 
> Go and read my 'Break time with a twist' if you like a lot of gay, a child and a mix between BTS and GOT7...
> 
> Until next time, Ahn-nyung :P


End file.
